


Dad?

by SheReadsToBreathe



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Batfamily Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family, daddy!Bats, little bit of angst but not bad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheReadsToBreathe/pseuds/SheReadsToBreathe
Summary: A movie night at Mt. Justice turns into a series of shocking revelations about the home life of our favorite bird. Wally may not survive this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This story is an AU, so don't be surprised if things are not exactly the same as they are in the show. Also Wally doesn't know the bats identities, so keep that in mind. Enjoy!

It was a boring day in Mt. Justice. Now, a day off was usually welcomed, but it had been weeks since Batman had last sent the team on a mission and they were starting to get a bit stir-crazy—Kid-Flash more than anyone. Megan had convinced the team that a movie night would be a good way to spend their evening and Robin jumped at the chance to show her his favorite movies. He had disappeared through the Zeta tubes twenty minutes ago to get the options and everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for him to return.

“Ugh, how long does it take to grab a movie? I could have sped to the store and back twice by now!” Wally was sprawled out over a chair, with one leg swung over the arm of it jiggling impatiently. 

“I am certain he will be back soon,” Kaldur’ahm said calmly. “In the meantime, you could use some of that pent-up energy to help M’gann clean up in the kitchen. I’m sure she would appreciate the help.” With a defeated sigh, Wally moved to get up, but before he could even leave his chair, Megan walked into the room. 

“Actually, I just finished!” she sent them a beaming smile. “It’s a lot easier to get butter off the ceiling when you can fly you know.”

“Speaking of butter, weren’t you making popcorn?” Kid Flash piped up. He could always be counted on to think with his stomach first.

Megan hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, “Hello Megan!” She quickly flew back to the kitchen before returning with six bags of popcorn hovering beside her, and a handful of stacked bowls. Wanting to make the movie popcorn authentic, she had originally tried to pop it on the stove. But she added the butter too early and well…

As they started to pass around the bowls, the zeta tube finally activated.

‘Robin B-01, Batman 02’ 

Batman? Why was he here? Robin said he was going to be busy all night. The team exchanged looks of confusion. A mission perhaps?

“Robin,” Batman spoke gruffly as he came through the zeta, walking after a very disgruntled looking Robin. “You can’t just walk through a zeta tube to avoid me.” 

“Oh yeah?” Robin scoffed. “Watch me.” Batman placed a large gloved hand on Robin’s shoulder, stopping him in His place. 

Definitely not a mission.

“Robin.” He growled warningly. Rob spun around to look at him with a fierce glare. 

“All I’m asking for is one night B. Why can’t you give me that?” His voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

“You know exactly why not. You made a commitment and now you are going to follow through,” Batman spoke sternly. “Whether or not you remembered your obligations doesn’t change the fact that they are there.” 

“You don’t think I know that?” Robin exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. “I work my butt off day and night for you! Between school, patrol, and training I barely have time for sleep let alone time with friends.” He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “I just want one night where I can be a teenager and have fun like everyone else my age.” He looked up at Batman and lowered his voice, “Please dad?”

Batman visibly deflated. Sometimes he forgot how much pressure he put on Dick. He always seemed to handle things so well that it was easy to forget that he is still just a kid and needs time off every once in a while. Bruce sighed. 

“Robin,” his voice softened, “you know if it ever becomes too much to handle, you should just tell me.” Dick looked away, embarrassed. “I am aware that I can get caught up in this life and not think about the consequences it can have. For that I am sorry.” Robin brightened.

“However,” he held a hand up, “you need to tell me in advance next time you plan on missing such a public event. Do you have any idea how many people I am going to have to explain your absence to now?”

“Is that a yes?” Robin smiled widely.

“One night,” Batman confirmed with a nod. Robin let out a happy cheer and, to the surprise of their onlookers, leapt into Batman’s arms. Batman caught him with a slight grunt, but adjusted to the hug with a practiced ease.

“Thanks Dad,” Robin whispered before giving one last squeeze and stepping away. “See you tomorrow?” Batman nodded, straightened his cape, and vanished back through the Zeta tube. 

Robin turned toward the living area, a large grin on his face and a skip in his step as he walked over. It was then that he noticed the five pairs of wide eyes following his every movement. “Oh, hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I had a little disagreement with bats, but we are all good now, so how bout we get this show on the road!” No one said anything for a moment. “Um, guys?”

“Batman’s your dad?!” KF blurted out after a moment. Robin narrowed his eyes.

“Eavesdropping much?” They had the curtesy to look sheepish. Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, he is,” his eyes narrowed. “That a problem?”

“No! No course not!” Wally lifted his hands defensibly, “Just—what is that even like?” Robin’s scowl lessened and he tilted his head questioningly. “I mean, do you live in a cave and train 24/7 or what? And how does someone like that make someone like you? And, oh god is there a Mrs. Bats?” His words sped up as he asked question after question, and Robin held up a hand to stop him. 

“Okay first of all, ew, that’s my dad you’re talking about. Second, I’m actually adopted so, yeah… no ‘Mrs. Bats’” (though a few candidates that really didn’t need to be mentioned).

“You don’t have parents?” Connor asked abruptly. Artemis was quick to hit him in the arm shaking her hand immediately after from the pain. 

“You can’t just ask people stuff like that.” She hissed under her breath. Dick winced.

“Nah it’s okay.” He said. “They died. It happened a long time ago. Bats was there when it happened and he took me in. Been Robin ever since.” Everyone was looking at him with varying degrees of pity. 

“I am sorry for your loss,” Kaldur said gravely. “The loss of a parent is no easy thing.” Robin nodded, head down. That was an understatement. 

“Dude, why didn’t you ever say anything?” Wally asked after a pause.

“Like I said, it was a long time ago.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked up at them, “And it doesn’t change anything really. I’m still me.”

“Doesn’t it get lonely though?” M’gann asked, wringing her hands together. “Just the two of you?” Robin laughed and the signature cackle was so jarring and out of the blue that it made her jump a little. 

“Oh no. It doesn’t get lonely. We’ve got a bit of an…extended family to keep us company.” In a manner of speaking. “Not to mention there’s you guys.” He smiled broadly. “Never a dull moment.” That last part was true, though also the root of the argument earlier. The team may have had a boring few weeks, but the work never ended for Dick. 

“Extended family?” Artemis questioned. Robin smirked at her, “Top secret batfamily info. Sorry.”

“Batfamily?!” KF exclaimed, “There’s a batfamily?!”

“Yep! But don’t worry, most of them are too young to cause any real damage.” He patted KF on the back reassuringly. Wally stood there stiffly, talking to himself with wide eyes.

“Batman has batkids…Robins? Are they a flock or a colony? Or a murder?” He shuddered.

“That’s crows, dumbass.” Artemis snickered, snapping him out of his trance. He looked around. 

“Seriously, is no one else freaking out about this?” Everyone either shrugged or showed varying degrees of disinterest. “Oh, come on! You’re telling me that the thought of Batman spending his nights terrifying Gotham’s criminal population only to go home to a brood of baby bats doesn’t weird you out?”

“I think it’s sweet,” Megan piped up and Wally face palmed. 

“Sweet. Yeah, sure, why not?!” Wally threw his hands in the air. 

“Just be glad that you aren’t the one who has to babysit.” Robin commented with a slight grimace. In actuality, Dick was one of the few who could babysit them. Bruce, though willing, was still a very busy man and Alfred was getting too old to handle the energy of the batkids (not that Dick would ever say that to his face). Barbara was an option in a pinch, but she didn’t get along with the kids like Dick did. Not to mention the fact that Damian would scream for Dick whenever Babs tried to hold him. Little demon he may have been, but there was no denying his love for his oldest brother.

Dick was drawn from his musings by Wally’s dramatic, super-speed enhanced, shudder. “I am never asking to see the batcave again.” Artemis snorted in disbelief, and Robin silently agreed. Wally would be back to asking him within the week, guaranteed.

Superboy clapped his hands suddenly and everyone turned to look at him. “If you guys are done, I’m ready to watch the movie. The popcorn is getting cold.” 

“Oh man,” Robin groaned, “I was so busy fighting with B that I forgot to grab the movies.” He lifted his head from where it had dropped into his hands. “I could go back for them-”

“No way, man!” Wally said loudly, cutting him off. “You had your chance! Be back in a flash!” A second later he was gone in a rush of wind that sent a few pieces of popcorn flying. Robin laughed at his antics, then watched as his teammates settled down around the couches with friendly conversation and playful shoves. 

“Coming Robin?” Kaldur asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled, looking fondly at his friends. As he settled in next to them, all he could think about was how much he wished the rest of his family could be there. Batman would never stand for it. But. If at some point during the movie he fell asleep, and his sunglasses happened to fall off, and he was forced to reveal his identity… Robin smirked. Bruce could suck it. After all, it was about time his two families met.

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagine that Bruce was well aware that the team was there because he's Batman and knows all. He knows that Dick probably wants to tell them and has accepted that but is letting Dick make that decision for himself. Which for Bruce, means not being as guarded about identities. He's trying to be subtle okay?
> 
> So yeah, hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated! This is mostly for my own practice writing dialogue, so feedback on dialogue specifically would be awesome. Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
